The Imagination Box
by karasuhibari
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Kasuka memohon supaya Shizuo yang galak itu punya pacar?


**The Imagination Box**

Disclaimer: Durarara! by Ryohgo Narita

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Doraemon memang anime terbaik sepanjang masa._

Kasuka mengusap air mata yang tergenang di sudut matanya, sementara layar televisi di hadapannya sedang menayangkan _credit list_ yang cukup panjang dari _movie_ Doraemon yang baru saja usai tayang.

Masih dalam hening, Kasuka merapikan koleksi DVD Doraemonnya sekalian membereskan keadaan ruang keluarga yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diapa-apakan lagi, karena tabiat Kasuka yang hanya menggunakan _space_ seperlunya saja kalau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Contohnya kalau ia sedang menonton DVD, maka yang berantakan hanya daerah TV, DVD Player, dan sekitarnya.

Lain halnya kalau kakak satu-satunya, Shizuo, yang sedang menonton DVD. Bahkan dapur pun bisa ikut berantakan karena cowok yang temperamennya gampang naik turun itu pasti sibuk bolak-balik mengambil cemilan. Itu pun belum ditambah jika Shizuo menemukan bahwa cemilan kesukaannya habis. Minimal satu unit kulkas dan sofa bisa jadi korban amukannya. Kalau saja cowok yang sekarang mengecat rambutnya jadi pirang itu bisa sedikit saja menahan emosi…

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shizuo, Kasuka langsung teringat kalau ia perlu membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam, sekalian membeli persediaan susu-penenang-emosi-Shizuo yang persediaannya hampir habis.

Sebelum berangkat, cowok berambut gelap itu mengamati keadaan langit. Awan hitam mulai bergulung-gulung. Di sisi lain nun jauh disana, langitnya sudah benar-benar gelap padahal sore juga belum.

_Aku harus bawa payung._

* * *

><p>Hujan telah turun. Dengan langit yang begitu gelap, Kasuka mengira hujannya akan deras atau malah badai sekalian. Tapi, hujan justru turun dengan enggan. Tetesan air hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit dengan konsisten. Hujan itu mulai turun sejak Kasuka memasuki mini market dan awet sampai cowok itu setengah jalan menuju rumah.<p>

Di tengah-tengah lamunannya saat berjalan pulang, Kasuka baru menyadari ada sebuah boks telepon umum di sepanjang rute pulangnya. Boks itu terlihat biasa saja. Warnanya merah dan kelihatan sekali sudah lama tidak ada yang memakainya—mungkin saja boks itu akan disingkirkan dalam waktu dekat ini, karena peredaran ponsel/handphone yang semakin meluas hingga fungsi boks tersebut mulai terlupakan.

Kasuka kemudian teringat pada film Doraemon yang baru saja ia tonton. Cowok bertampang datar itu memasuki boks telepon, lalu mengangkat gagang telepon dan terdiam selama beberapa detik. Tanpa memasukkan koin, ia lalu berkata dengan suara pelan.

"_Seandainya… Shizuo-nii punya pacar…"_

* * *

><p>Kedua mata Kasuka membesar saat ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu. Masih sambil memegang sendok sup untuk memasak, ia bermaksud untuk menyambut Shizuo saat ia mendengar suara cowok itu dari arah pintu depan. Ia pikir Shizuo pasti marah-marah karena kehujanan—ia yakin betul kakaknya yang kadang suka asal itu tidak membawa payung saat berangkat sekolah hari ini.<p>

Setidaknya salah satu tebakannya terbukti benar. Shizuo memang pulang dengan badan basah kuyup, tapi kali ini ia juga membawa seorang gadis—gadis, catat ya, Shizuo yang _itu_ membawa pulang seorang gadis ke rumah.

Kalaupun Kasuka pernah membayangkan Shizuo akan membawa pulang seorang gadis, bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya ia pasti akan membayangkan seseorang yang galak (yang minimal pirang juga) dan bermulut tajam. Yah, walaupun dia sendiri tidak mengerti darimana dasar bayangannya itu. Namun, cewek yang Shizuo bawa hari ini justru seseorang berambut hitam yang tergerai sampai pinggulnya. Warna matanya kehijauan seperti biji zaitun, namun sorotnya dingin. Ekspresinya juga datar, sampai-sampai Kasuka sempat berpikir bahwa ia sedang bercermin dan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam gender yang berbeda.

Shizuo tidak berkata apa-apa tentang gadis berambut hitam yang sama basah kuyupnya itu. Ia hanya meminta Kasuka untuk membantunya menyiapkan air panas dan baju ganti, lalu menyuruh gadis tersebut untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum Shizuo beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Kasuka memperhatikan semua adegan itu dengan bingung, walau itu tidak tampak dari wajahnya yang bebas tanpa ekspresi.

Kasuka terpaksa harus menekan keinginannya untuk bertanya pada Shizuo karena bagaimanapun masakannya di dapur kali ini harus jadi prioritas utama. Sekarang ia malah khawatir apakah porsi yang ia buat bisa cukup atau tidak kalau dibagi untuk tiga orang.

* * *

><p>"Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Shizuo sementara si gadis berambut hitam yang katanya bernama Rei itu mengenakan sepatunya. Kasuka hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari belakang punggung Shizuo.<p>

"…sudah berhenti" kata gadis itu dengan suara monoton. Lalu ia meneruskan kata-katanya untuk menjawab kebingungan Shizuo dan (mungkin) Kasuka, "Hujannya"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun"

"Belum terlalu malam" kata Rei. Walaupun kalimatnya singkat, tatapannya pada Shizuo saat mengatakan itu menegaskan kalimatnya lebih dalam sehingga lawan bicaranya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Kasuka yang sejak tadi diam saja karena bingung mau bicara apa, kaget ketika Rei tiba-tiba berkata padanya, "…makan malamnya enak. Terima kasih, Heiwajima-junior-san" dengan senyum tipis.

Kasuka hanya mengangguk.

_Namaku Heiwajima Kasuka_.

* * *

><p>Sejak itu, Rei jadi sering terlihat di kediaman Heiwajima. Hubungannya sendiri dengan Shizuo masih belum jelas bagi Kasuka, karena entah kenapa Shizuo tidak pernah cerita soal Rei dengannya. Sedangkan hubungan Kasuka dan Rei sendiri tidak jelas buruk atau baik, karena ketika mereka hanya berdua saja, hanya udara kosong yang menjadi sarana komunikasi mereka.<p>

Kasuka juga menyadari bahwa kelakukan Shizuo menjadi aneh sejak Rei masuk dalam kehidupan mereka. Tunggu, bukan aneh. Lebih tepatnya, _berubah_. Ia jadi lebih sabar dan mulai tidak merusak barang karena hal-hal kecil lagi. Ia menjadi lebih lembut saat bicara dengan orang dan lebih banyak tersenyum daripada mengernyitkan alisnya. Kedengaran mengerikan? Jadilah Kasuka, karena semua perubahan itu ternyata cukup untuk membuat tidurnya gelisah.

Kasuka berusaha untuk meneliti situasi. Ia berasumsi bahwa Shizuo dan Rei lebih dari sekedar teman—oke, anggaplah mereka _pacaran_—dan anggaplah bahwa penyebab perubahan Shizuo adalah Rei. Yah, bukannya Shizuo berubah ke arah yang buruk sih…

Sore itu, sebelum memasak makan malam, Kasuka membuka kulkas sambil mengecek stok bahan makanannya. Saat itu ia melihat persediaan susu yang ia beli saat hari hujan itu. Stok itu masih lengkap, tidak berkurang satu pun. Kasuka teringat kalau ia belum mengecek tanggal kadaluwarsanya, dan hal itu justru membuatnya teringat kalau sebelum ini ia tidak pernah mengecek tanggal kadaluwarsa susu karena susu tersebut pasti habis hanya dalam hitungan hari—mengingat betapa pendeknya batas kesabaran Shizuo sebelum ini.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam diri Kasuka mendadak terasa kosong.

* * *

><p><em>Hujan<em>.

Kasuka menatap punggung kakaknya yang basah oleh hujan, sementara satu-persatu para pelayat yang lain kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Di makam yang sepi dan dingin itu hanya tersisa Shizuo dan Kasuka—Shizuo berdiri di depan makam Rei sementara Kasuka berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti hari itu, saat Rei pertama kali datang ke rumah mereka, Kasuka berdiri di belakang Shizuo dan memperhatikan keduanya saling bertukar kata. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

"Shizuo-nii…"

Si pemilik punggung itu hanya terdiam, seakan-akan ia sedang berada di dunia lain. Tidak ada lagi senyum atau sekedar gestur yang mengatakan bahwa moodnya saat ini sedang buruk. Hanya ada kesunyian. Dan suara hujan.

Hari itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Kasuka berpikir kalau titik-titik air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rei-san dan Shizuo-nii…"<em>

"_Hm?"_

"…_pacaran?"_

"_Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau Heiwajima-junior-san langsung tanya saja pada Shizuo?"_

"_Namaku Kasuka"_

_Mata yang bagaikan zaitun itu menatap Kasuka dengan sinar rasa ingin tahu yang besar, "…kau membenciku?"_

"_Tidak tahu"_

"_Kalau begitu… apa masalahmu?"_

_Kasuka terdiam. Ini bukan lagi masalah bagaimana menemukan rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menjawab, tapi Kasuka benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau ditembak dengan pertanyaan seperti itu._

"_Aku tidak minta jawabannya sekarang" kata Rei, "Tapi saat kau mau menjawab, lewat telepon juga boleh"_

* * *

><p>Pasti karena boks telepon berwarna merah itu. Kasuka menemukannya lagi sepulang dari sekolah—setengah depresi karena Shizuo yang masih saja tidak bicara sejak Rei pergi ke tempat yang jauh.<p>

Ia teringat lagi dengan satu-satunya obrolan yang benar antara dia dan Rei saat Kasuka mulai mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

_Setidaknya, saat itu beritahu nomor teleponmu!_

Ada jeda panjang antara saat Kasuka mulai menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya sampai ia mulai berbicara.

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku meminta supaya Shizuo-nii punya pacar. Bukannya aku mulai capek dengan temperamennya dan mulai berpikir bahwa seorang pacar mungkin bisa merubahnya biar sedikit saja. Bagaimanapun, sepertinya aku lebih menginginkan Shizuo-nii seperti dia seharusnya. Shizuo-nii yang seperti Shizuo-nii, kalau kau mengerti maksudku…_

* * *

><p>Kasuka membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hujan sudah turun dengan deras di luar sana, sementara TV yang masih menyala sedang memutar <em>ending credit<em> dari Doraemon The Movie.

Terdengar suara-suara dari pintu depan. Shizuo masuk ke dalam rumah dengan seragam setengah basah sambil ngedumel dengan sepenuh hatinya tentang pelayanan di mini market atau semacam itu. Kasuka hanya mampu memperhatikan kakaknya tanpa mampu berkata-kata karena saat ini ia sedang mengalami disorientasi akut. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana seperti aku siapa, ini dimana, ini tanggal berapa, sedang berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo langsung menghampiri adiknya saat ia sadar Kasuka terlihat lebih bingung dari biasanya, "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Kasuka melirik ke arah kalender saat Shizuo sedang menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kasuka untuk mengecek suhu badan.

…_tanggal yang sama dengan kedatangan Rei…_

"Shizuo-nii"

"Hah?"

"Rei-san dimana?"

"Siapa?"

Kasuka menatap Shizuo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kasuka?"

Tiba-tiba Kasuka langsung memeluk kakaknya itu dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Shizuo tanpa mempedulikan seragamnya yang sudah setengah basah.

"Kasuka? Ada apa? Memang Rei-san siapa?"

Kasuka tidak menjawab. Yang jelas saat ini perasaannya sedang meluap-luap namun ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Shizuo-nii nya sudah kembali!

"Doraemon" kata Kasuka.

"Hah?"

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Doraemon"

Shizuo hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil balas memeluk adiknya itu, "…dasar. Kupikir ada apa, tapi sepertinya kau cuma kebanyakan nonton TV"

"Hm…" kata Kasuka sambil berbisik, "Pokoknya Shizuo-nii tidak boleh punya pacar"

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa, Kasuka?"

"…Bukan apa-apa…" Kasuka hanya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya di dalam pelukan satu-satunya kakak yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

END


End file.
